


Accustomed To

by houndoom



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houndoom/pseuds/houndoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His apartment was equipped to deal with any need a young bachelor might have: a huge television, a fast computer,  many different nooks and crannies to hide his porn when he had company over. Leorio was ready for it all. </p><p>Well, not quite 'all'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accustomed To

Leorio bought the apartment right before he opened up his practice. A doctor needed a place to stay, right? It was a nice apartment. It came with one bedroom, one bathroom and a great view. Leorio lived quite comfortably and didn't have very many complaints. Sure, he was always worried about his adventuring, hunter friends, but what was life without a little obstacle now and then?

His apartment was equipped to deal with any need a young bachelor might have: a huge television, a fast computer, many different nooks and crannies to hide his porn when he had company over. Leorio was ready for it all.

Well, not quite 'all'. He wasn't quite prepared for when Kurapika started showing up, unannounced and, sometimes, bleeding. Leorio knew the tough and dangerous life of being a hunter; well, not intimately, it was more of a knowledge by association kind of deal. He knew that there weren't many people a hunter could turn to, so of course, Kurapika was welcome, but Leorio did wish he had time to throw some sheets over his couch sometimes.

And it became a regular thing. Soon enough, Leorio didn't hesitate when he heard knocks on his door at odd hours of the night. He stopped pausing at the dark circles under Kurapika's eyes, the blood stains on his clothes, the ragged edge to his voice or the way his smiles sometimes wouldn't reach his eyes.

Leorio came to expect petty fights when Kurapika was tired and upset or when he asked the wrong question about a mission. He grew used to fumbled apologies from both ends. The sound of crying into pillows wasn't unusual anymore. But neither were late night talks over tea and joking and laughing until sunrise. Leorio became accustomed to hearing Kurapika quietly thumb through old newspapers and humming songs he had never heard. All in all it had turned out to be an alright setup. But, what Leorio _really_ hadn't expected was finding Kurapika cute.

Yeah, Kurapika was pretty. Everyone thought so. He was kind and soft-spoken, and just an all around gentleman. He helped out around the house and smiled softly when Leorio spoke. Sometimes his brow would furrow when he would read and he mouthed certain passages to himself. If he stayed overnight Leorio would wake up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and a handwritten goodbye note. (Leorio actually had never gotten used to the goodbye portion of their meetings.)

It was all kind of frustrating. He was a grown man, a doctor even. Crushes on pretty, very deadly friends was not something to be expected. It was even worse that there wasn't any time to act on it. Kurapika was always on a mission, guarding someone important, and if he wasn't, he was bleeding on Leorio's couch. Leorio couldn't put his friend on the spot in times like that.

Leorio was thinking about all of these strange developments in his life as he watched Kurapika reading on his couch. He wasn't bleeding this time, but he was tired and Leorio couldn't bother him in this state. So he chose to read, too. He picked up a section of the newspaper and sat down next to Kurapika on the couch. They read together quite often, Kurapika needing the quiet intimacy and companionship and Leorio enjoying just being with Kurapika.

Just as Leorio finished the section he was reading, he reached over to his coffee table to select a different section when he heard a rustling next to him, followed by a quiet snore. Before he even had time to properly react, he felt a thud on his shoulder and looked over to see the very undignified sight of Kurapika drooling on him. It was gross but Leorio felt his insides flutter all the same. Leorio swallowed and grabbed another section of the paper, trying not to make a sound.

Leorio managed to read one page before Kurapika started to grumble quietly. Leorio tried to shift his arm in an effort to make him more comfortable, but it didn't go at all as planned. To Leorio it happened in slow motion, but still too fast to stop. He had jostled Kurapika and now the blonde's head was in his lap, and somehow, still blissfully asleep. How Kurapika managed to stay asleep as Leorio freaked out, Leorio will never know.

After silently panicking, Leorio took the time to look at Kurapika. He was still drooling and his hair was a mess. Leorio smiled and his eyes crinkled around the edges. Kurapika spent so much time in charge, so much time trying to make everyone believe he had everything under control, it was nice to see him let his guard down. Leorio set aside his newspaper and brought his hand to hover by Kurapika's head. He hesitated only a moment before running his hand through Kurapika's hair. If he was being honest with himself, Kurapika needed to shampoo more, but it was too nice of a moment to care about the details his very busy friend's hygiene routine.

Leorio stopped looking at Kurapika and leaned his head back, hand still going through blonde hair, and closed his eyes. It was nice. Leorio didn't know how long they stayed like that before he angled his head back down to see Kurapika awake, staring at him through low lidded eyes, still heavy with fatigue.

Leorio's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed as he tried to come up with a joke to brush it all away when he felt Kurapika's hand come up to touch the side of his face. Kurapika's thumb stroked underneath Leorio's eye until his heart felt like it was going to beat its way out of his chest. He didn't say anything as Kurapika's head rose, or as Kurapika's face got closer to his own. He was perfectly quiet as he watched Kurapika's eyes slowly close. He didn't even realize he was holding his breath until he felt Kurapika's lips touch the corner of his mouth. He just watched as Kurapika pulled away and set his head back in Leorio's lap.

Kurapika's hand then found Leorio's and intertwined their fingers. Leorio could see himself getting used to this as well.


End file.
